Here Goes Nothing
by Farore-Din-Nayru
Summary: Link finally works up the nerve to ask his crush to dance, but someone else asks first, and unexpectedly she says yes. Will he lose the girl he likes to that loser? Takes place before the events of Skyward Sword. Short and fluffy.


**A/N**

**I would like to dedicate this piece to one of my best friends, Niffler81. It is because of her I'm writing this, as we agreed to write a fan fic if the other did. She is amazing, and I'm lucky to have her as a friend.**

**I hope you enjoy, and polite criticism and complements are welcome.**

**Here Goes Nothing... **

* * *

He was finally going to do it. Link had finally worked up the nerve to ask the girl he liked to dance. It took him four upbeat songs and two slow dances to work up his nerve. But he was finally going to do it. From where he was sitting he could see her quietly laughing with her friends; her beautiful, blue eyes glittering in the lantern light. Unexpectedly, she looked over at him. What was at first a face of shock, quickly melted into a smile as the blond hylian girl waved at him. He blushed at the act of being caught staring, but waved back anyways.

Finally, another slow song started playing. It was her favourite, too. He could just make out a flute gently playing a melody as the world blurred around him. 'This is it' he told himself. 'Time to make a fool out of myself.' He had been planning this for a while now. So long, in fact, he had started taking dance lessons from Pipit, of all people. Finally, he forced his feet to move. He awkwardly shuffled over to the other side of the room. He came up behind her, squeezing between two of her friends. She looked stunning, as always, wearing her favourite pink dress. 'Here goes nothing...'

"Uh, Zelda," he started.

Suddenly, an annoying guy with even more annoying hair, pushed his way through the small group in front of Zelda, diverting her attention.

"Uh. He he... Zelda... Will you, you know.. Dance with me?" Asked Groose.

"Uh..." She hesitated. "Sh-sure. Yeah, okay." She stumbled.

Zelda smiled at Groose. Whether it was forced or not, Link couldn't tell. Groose held out his hand, leading her to the dance floor, leaving Link standing there awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Link." Karane said. "Zelda hates him. She probably was just too nice to decline."

"Yeah, maybe." He agreed.

As he watched them dancing, he became less certain. Zelda didn't look like she was having a horrible time. She looked almost as if... She was enjoying it. Although it was hard to see through the crowd, Link thought he could make out her smiling, maybe even laughing.

He had had enough. Embarrassed and depressed, he stormed out of the building and into the fresh air outside. Distraught, he started sprinting, which he often did when he needed to let off some steam. Without even realizing it, his feet brought him to the goddess statue. He strode up to it, gazing upon its massive height. He dejectedly sat down, leaning his back against the statue.

He couldn't belive that Groose, of all people, had won her heart. 'Maybe it's the hair.' He thought. 'Maybe she likes a bad boy, or people with huge egos.'

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Perhaps it had been a stupid idea. Why would Zelda want to date him? He couldn't even deal with a few bullies. He was so lost in thought, he hadn't realized Zelda was there untill she sat down beside him, making him flinch.

"I thought I'd find you here." She announced.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" He muttered.

"Shouldn't you?" The blonde hylian girl retorted.

Link sighed in defeat.

"But really, Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"Just a small headache," he lied, "It's sure to go away soon enough."

"Oh, really?" She said in an unbelieving tone. "Maybe we should take to see a doctor."

Link stood up, walking a few steps over to the stone circle. He ran his fingers through his hair.

'How do I say this?' He wondered.

"Zel?" He turned around.

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever, standing right in front of him.

"I don't like him." She blurted, looking down.

"What?" Link asked, confused.

"G-Groose. I, I don't like him." Zelda stammered.

Link stared into her eyes, which were fixated to the ground.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"C-cause when I saw you run out, I thought maybe you thought I had turned on you, or something, cause I was dancing with him. I thought maybe you hated me for doing it." She said, biting her lower lip.

He thought he saw a lone tear escape her eyes. He grabbed her shoulders supportively.

"Zel, I could never hate you!" He affirmed. "You're, you're my... Best friend. I couldn't hate you no matter what you say or do!"

She looked up. "Do really mean that?" She asked, incredulous.

Link wiped a tear off her check with his thumb. He smiled at her.

"Of course."

Her eyes drifted to the ground once more.

"Then, I, uh, have a confession to make." She whispered.

Link waited a long moment for her to continue.

"There, there's this guy I kinda like." She divulged.

Link looked at her, but her eyes stayed to the ground.

"Zel-" He started.

"But I don't think he likes me back." Zelda said hesitantly.

She looked up at him expectantly. He could see her eyes watering. Link stared at her confused for a few moments, before realization struck his face. He broke out in a grin.

Finally, he put action to what he's wanted to do for so many years. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, holding onto her waist. He pulled back after a few seconds, noticing she didn't kiss him back. Had he been wrong? Was it not really him? He looked down at the ground, embarrassed and blushing like crazy.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his neck. He looked up in surprise. "I've been waiting for you to do that." She disclosed before kissing him.

It was a sweet, tender kiss that ended way too soon.

"Me too." He laughed, hugging her tight.

Link couldn't believe what was happening. Zelda, the most beautiful, funny, intelligent girl he had ever met kissed him. And he kissed her. After a small exchange of smiles, they walked hand-in-hand back to the dance. There, they shared arguably the best night of their lives, filled with dancing, laughing, and to Link's joy, kissing. It was topped off by seeing the look on Groose's face when they kissed. 'So I finally did it.' Link thought, after the dance was over. He put his arm around Zelda, and for the first time as a couple, they walked back to their rooms, and fell asleep with smiles of their faces.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, reviews are welcome. I'm thinking of also writing this in Zelda's view, so follow if you're interested!**


End file.
